hairspraymoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131116171723
(Astoria) Penny I got the picture of Tracy and Link kissing I love kissing (Penny) hey Trace you do good (Tracy) thanks uh Astoria do you know you watch Penny while I sing it takes two with Link? (Astoria) yes (Tracy) good (the song start the new girl in town Amber and the girls start singing) (Amber Shelley and Tammy) hey look out for that moving van driving down our streets you better lock up your men before he meets the new girl in town (Amber) who just came on the scene (Anna) hey Tracy can I take your picture? (Tracy) sure (Amber Shelley and Tammy) whoa whoa whoa whoa we don't know what to do bout the new girl in town the new girl in town (Shelley) seem to dance on air (Amber Shelley and Tammy) the new girl in town (Tammy) shes got the coolest hair (Amber Tammy and Shelley) you better tell the homecoming Screen to hold onto her crown oh whoa whoa whoa or she's gonna lose it to the new girl in town (Astoria) yay I be hanging out with Tracy and Penny ooh there she is Tracy wait up (Shelley) She's hip (Tammy) so cool (Amber) I,m gonna get her after school (Amber Tammy and Shelley) and yet we like to be like like her cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer (woman's) the new girl in town (woman 1) has a guy on a string (woman's) the new girl in town (woman 2) hey look she's wearing his ring (woman's) I can't stop crying and so in my own tears I,m gonna drown whoa whoa whoa whoa (Astoria) hey Tracy (Tracy) hey Astoria (Penny knock on the door) (A black boy) hey Tracy I think your friend is here (Penny) Hi I,m here to see Tracy Turnblad (a black boy) where's her write up? (Tracy) she doesnt need a detention slip she's with me Penny this is seaweed seed this is Penny (woman's) whoa whoa whoa whoa (Penny and seaweed) hi (Astoria) I can hear the bells (Astoria take a picture of Penny and seaweed on her phone) (Astoria) got it Penny Penny are you OK? (Penny suck her lollipop in her mouth) (woman's) to the new girl in town the new girl in town whoa whoa whoa whoa from out of the blue girl hey this towns in a stew girl ohh what a hullabaloo girl she ain't passing though girl ohh she's sticking like glue girl woo to the men I thought I knew girl whoa whoa whoa whoa hey look out for that moving van look out look out look out look out she was the new girl in town (the song ends) (Maybelle) that's the way you do it and I,m your fabled miss matormouth Maybelle your DJ du jour pitching rhythm your way so hey better stay and shimmy and sway we be right back with more Negro day brought to you by nap-a-way for stubborn hair every kink will be gone In a blink (Ambers mom) we are off (Seaweed) girls that was great (Ambers mom) how dare you pick the same song? (Maybelle) they wrote it (Ambers mom) you watch yourself you are one inch from being canceled you know what your demographic is? Cleaning Ladies and lawn Jockeys (maybelle) a foot in a door that's all it is one toe at a time